


Haare sind alles

by DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy, trustmescully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 11
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy/pseuds/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully
Summary: Was denkt Scullys Friseur über sie und Mulder und ist Scully eine natürliche Rothaarige?
Kudos: 2





	Haare sind alles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hair Is Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721147) by [DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy/pseuds/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy). 



Für das Haar einer Frau verantwortlich zu sein, bedeutete eine große Verantwortung zu tragen. Melissa Scully hatte ihm das beigebracht. 

Dean und Melissa verband eine jahrelange Freundschaft; er schnitt ihr die Haare kostenlos in seiner Küche und färbte sie im Badezimmer für die Kosten des Färbemittels.

Sie hatte ihm nach ein oder zwei Jahren ihre Schwester vorgestellt, brachte die stille, ernste junge Frau in den Salon und erklärte ihr das Problem. Dana war eine geborene Rothaarige, deren rotbraune Locken zu braun verblasst waren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, einen Teil ihrer Identität verloren zu haben, musste aber in ihrer Arbeit für die Regierung einen Hauch von Autorität vermitteln und wollte nicht, dass es wie eine Färbung aussah. Dean schickte sie im neuen Look los und jeder drehte sich nach der Bundesagentin um, und Dana war ihm seither treu geblieben.

Es war ihm schwer gefallen, sie kennenzulernen. Sie war tadellos höflich, nicht unfreundlich, aber ganz anders als Melissa: ein emotionales offenes Buch, das ihre Wünsche und Träume teilte und intime Geschichten frei herausposaunte. 

Dana war ruhig, zurückhaltend: privat. Er hatte schon früh aufgehört, nach ihrem Freund zu fragen. Sie schien zögerlich zu sein, über ihre Arbeit zu sprechen, und beschrieb ihre jüngsten Fälle vage in Bezug auf Reisedauer und -orte, wie viel Schlaf sie bekommen hatte und wie oft sie die Möglichkeit hatte, sich die Haare zu waschen. Tatsächliche Einzelheiten der Fälle und deren Kriminalität wurden nur selten bekannt gegeben.

Sie hatten für zwei Menschen, die nicht wirklich Freunde waren, viel zusammen durchgemacht: tiefrote und erdbeerblonde Haare, Seiten- und Mittelscheitel, ein kurzes und nie wiederholtes Experiment mit Pony. Mitte der neunziger Jahre Volumen und der Ende des Jahrzehnts entstandene schlanke Bob. Die Beerdigung von Melissa. Danas Schwangerschaft und der vernachlässigbare dadurch bedingte Haarausfall, den Dean mit kreativem Styling überdeckt hatte. Den stillen Haarschnitt, den er ihr in ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer gegeben hatte, kurz nachdem sie ihren Sohn zur Adoption freigegeben hatte. Nachdem ein Freund sie angerufen hatte, der um seine Hilfe gebeten hatte, als Dana nicht duschen und die Wohnung nicht verlassen wollte. Es war ein Akt der Fürsorge gewesen, ein Versuch der Normalität in jenen dunklen Tagen. Dean hatte seinen Blick von dem Bereich um die Tür herum ferngehalten, von der er gehört hatte, dass ihr ehemaliger Vertrauter verblutet war. Danas Gesicht war aschfahl gewesen, und sie hatte kein Wort gesprochen, bis er seine Scheren und Bürsten zusammenpackte, als sie plötzlich ihre Arme um ihn geworfen hatte und ihm unter Tränen dankte.

Es gab die Jahre, in denen Dana verschwunden war und mit gespaltenen Haarspitzen zu ihm zurückkehrte, flaschenblond, und er hatte sie durch wärmende, dunklere Farbtöne allmählich zu ihrem alten Selbst zurückgebracht.

Heute war Dean überrascht, eine nicht zu leugnende Wölbung ihres Unterleibs zu sehen, und vielleicht noch überraschter, sie in Begleitung eines Mannes zu sehen. Gutaussehend. Ruhig. Fester Händedruck. Er hatte eine sanfte Art und wartete geduldig auf Dana, während er auf der Ledercouch sitzend einen Kaffee trank und eine Ausgabe der Vanity Fair las.

Danach, als sie aus der Tür gingen, fiel die Hand des Mannes auf Danas unteren Rücken. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und lächelte: strahlend. 

Wieder glücklich.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Dank geht an DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy, da die Idee von ihr kam und ich nur übersetzt habe. :) ///The thanks go to DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy, because the idea came from her and I only translated. :)


End file.
